Many different kinds of shelves are known and used for supporting objects, such as books, vases, glassware, silverware, candelabra and many more. Typically such shelves are either part of a cabinet (e.g., bookshelves) whose weight is supported on the floor, or separate shelves that are supported on walls with brackets and the like.
Some objects are stored on the shelf but are not used on the shelf. For example, a vase may be stored on the shelf when not in use, and may be removed from the shelf and placed on a table for displaying flowers placed therein. Similarly, a candelabrum may be stored on the shelf when not in use, and may be removed from the shelf and placed on a table for lighting wax candles and the like.